MISSION: Start
Mission: Start ( ) is the only Challenge Quest available for now, and originally states that the goal is to clear 5 missions; however, clearing the fifth mission unlocks a second set of five, greatly rewarding players who can clear mission 6 through 10. Each mission gets progressively more difficult, and interval areas are provided after the second, fourth, fifth, seventh, and ninth missions, where players made trade items they have for various other items. Players are rewarding Challenge Miles for clearing this mode, which can be exchanged for items in the real game at a shop located between the Excube and Shiny Stone shops. Extra miles can be obtained by collecting the red crystals lying around. While this mode is active, a bar of VR Energy is constantly draining, which will end the quest if it empties; however, picking up green capsules scattered across the missions will restore the energy a certain amount. Player deaths cause a chunk of energy to be lost, whereas reviving players refills what was lost. Mission 1 Mission 1 starts players off in D-5 the Forest area, but the teleporter takes them to a sizable room at D-4 containing six Oodan and a green box. After defeating them, four more Oodan as well as four Za Oodan will spawn; defeating them will open the north and west gates. To the west in C-4, players may press a series of nine buttons to unlock access to a box, a 10-Mile Crystal, and a 30% VR Energy Capsule. To the north, a Rappy will appear and start to despawn, but defeating it will yield an item or two. The next room at D-3 contains only a Breeahda and five Dagan at first, but defeating them will cause three Fangulf and nine Gulf to appear across C-3 and D-2. Once again, defeating said enemies will cause more to spawn at C-2: two Kartargot, three El Dagan, and four Dagan. There are six 5% VR Energy Capsules scattered about this room. Proceeding west into B-2 will cause a swarm of enemies to spawn, which is somewhat randomized. It includes a multitude of Gulf, Fangulf, and Za Oodan, as well as either two or four Garongo. There is a 30% VR Energy Capsule and 10-Mile Crystal in the middle of the hoard, and a Rockbear will spawn at A-2 once they are cleared. Underneath the Rockbear's spawn point is a 15% VR Energy Capsule. To the south of Rockbear is a series of four buttons in A-3 used to open a gate, allowing access to a blue box as well as yet another 10-Mile Crystal and 30% VR Energy Capsule. To the north is the final 10-Mile Crystal, a 15% VR Energy Capsule, and the entrance to Mission 2 at A-1. Drop Information Mission 2 Mission 2 has players enter the Volcanic Caverns of Planet Amduscia at B-5. Emergency Code: Detruction will start immediately upon entering. Heading up into B-4 causes a hoard of four Nodiran and six Digg to spawn, each of which will spawn a second once defeated. There is also a box here which will drop three Monomates. Entry into B-3 causes a Ga Wonda, Gu Wonda, two El Ahda, two Dahgash, and three Kartargot to spawn. There is yet another box in the middle of the room, which will drop a disk of some sort, as well as a 30% VR Energy Capsule. Clearing the room opens the path to A-3 and C-3. To the east, in C-3, a lone Dahgash will spawn. Defeating it will cause a Predicahda and three Dicahda to follow up. Clearing these enemies opens the gate to C-2, in which a Wolgahda must be fought. There is a 50-Mile Crystal, 30% VR Energy Capsule, and a 5% VR Energy Capsule on top of the ledge. There is a button under the large capsule which much be pressed to allow access to the Baize. To the west, in A-3, three Sil Dinian and two Sol Dinian will spawn; defeating them will allow access into A-2, where a Caterdra'n alongside two more Sil Dinian will attack. Similar to C-2, there is a 50-Mile Crystal, 30% VR Energy Capsule, and a 5% VR Energy Capsule on top of the ledge. The button underneat the large capsule, combined with the one other side, opens the path to the Baize at B-2. A level 70 Burn Draal spawns at B-3, and it will slaughter anyone who isn't careful. After destroying the Baize, the path into B-2 is opened, where players are given two options: a 15% VR Energy Capsule, or a red box containing a Challenge Doll. After one is selected, a Gwanahda will spawn and must be defeated in order to proceed to the 5% VR Energy Capsule as well as the first interval area. Drop Information